The spoiled princess of Hollywood
by Emily McCharty
Summary: Mi vida era caotica .Era dos personas al mismo tiempo por un lado trataba de ser una estudiante universitaria que trabaja de mesera para pagar sus estudios y por otro lado era la princesa mimada de Hollywood ..
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

Eché una rápida mirada a través del espejo retrovisor a mi casa mientras Murray conducía con gran prisa hacia lo desconocido, no sabía que cosas me tenía preparada la vida, sin embargo era tan gratificante saber que ahora si tendría una vida normal.

Eleazar solía contarme cuando venia a visitar a Renee en las vacaciones las cosas que hacia con sus amigos, sus escapadas a la playa, siempre desee poder ser alguien normal como el.

Cuando era niña observaba por la ventana de mi habitación, a los niños que jugaban en la playa, sus risas alegres, sus cuerpos tostados por el sol y a sus mamas gritándoles cualquier cosa.

Ese era lo único que tenía permitido, ser feliz imaginando que era una niña común y corriente, algo que creí imposible hasta hace unas horas cuando decidí renunciar a mi vida y empezar otra siendo simplemente una niña normal como cualquier otra.


	2. La Historia de Emmett

"_Es hora de comenzar de nuevo ,de cerrar esta etapa de mi vida ,de dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro"_

**La Historia de Emmett**

-Nana por favor ya no llores mas te llamare todo los días te lo prometo y te visitare en las vacaciones, además si quieres puedes ir a visitarme a Seattle...

-Mi niña hermosa aun hay tiempo no es necesario irte tan lejos, aqui hay muy buenas universidades te aseguro que tu padre podrá hacer que te acepten -dijo mi nana Heidi tratando de que cambiara de opinión.

-Hemos tenido esta discusión millones de veces y sabes que no cambiare de opinión, necesito empezar de nuevo en un lugar en donde nadie sepa quien soy, necesito saber quien soy por favor nana no llores mas-exclame.

-Ya esta todo listo para irnos-anuncio Murray, mi nana me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Niña mía es hora de dejar atrás el pasado, ya no pienses en los errores que has cometido, errar es de humanos, una nueva vida te espera, vive y disfrute cada momento de esta nueva etapa de tu vida pero siempre con moderación, si estas a punto de caer solo agarra el teléfono y llámame, has entendido Bella-asentí con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señora McGee cuidare a su niña con mi vida si fuera necesario, usted sabe que jamás dejare que nada le suceda ese es mi trabajo-dijo Murray, mi nana se acerco a el y le paso un sobre blanco.

-Eso es de parte del señor Swan ,ahora mas te vale que cumplas tus palabras y no dejes que nada le suceda a mi niña ,te encargo a lo mas preciado de mi vida -eso fue lo único que necesite para correr de nuevo a los brazos de mi nana.

-Te amo recuérdalo siempre mama-dije, deshaciendo el vez Heidi no me dio la vida ,pero esa mujer es mi madre.

-Esto es un hasta luego, recuerdalo -musito mi nana, Murray abrió la puerta del auto. No confiaba mucho en ese auto si es que podíamos llamarlo el necesitamos pasar desapercibidos y por eso compro ese auto ya que era discreto, pero por que no pudo comprar un Volvo o un Audi.

Eché una rápida mirada a través del espejo retrovisor a mi casa mientras Emmett conducía con gran prisa hacia lo desconocido, no sabía que cosas me tenía preparada la vida, sin embargo era tan gratificante saber que ahora si tendría una vida normal.

Era raro estar en un auto con una persona a la que conocía hace mas de siete años, pero de la cual no sabia nada mas que el apellido.

-Murray creo que es un poco injusto que tu sepas prácticamente toda mi vida pero en cambio yo solo se tu apellido-dije.

-De hecho usted no sabe mi apellido señorita Swan -musito Murray con una gran sonrisa, abrí los ojos sorprendida, Murray no era su apellido, ¿entonces cual era?

-Me llamo Emmett McCarthy -contesto el, a mi pregunta silenciosa.

Siempre creí que tu apellido era Murray-dije con total sinceridad.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre McCarthy y Murray -dije Emmett, restandole importancia.-Tengo treinta años naci en Tennessee y a los dieciocho me mude a LAX ,empecé a trabajar para tu padre a los veintidós y esa es toda mi vida.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-pregunte.

-Si, tengo dos hermanas Melisa y Amanda, la mayor tiene quince y la otra esta a punto de cumplir ocho años-contesto Emmett perdido en sus pensamientos. .-La última vez que abrase a mi madre y a mis hermanas fue hace ocho años.

-¿Por que no vas a visitarlas mas seguido?-pregunte, Emmett prendió la radio.

-Cuando tu padre me contrato me dejo muy en claro que no tendría vacaciones, mi trabajo era a tiempo completo -Eso dolio, era yo la culpable de que el no pudiera visitar a su familia.

-Lo siento -musite apenada.

-No hay problema señorita Swan, aparte gracias a este trabajo mis hermanas tienen una buena vida, su padre ha sido muy generoso-contesto el dedicándome una gran sonrisa

-Puedo preguntarle algo, si no quiere responderme esta bien. ¿Que paso de su padre, no me ha dicho nada de el?-Emmett aferro con fuerza el volante del auto.

-Murió dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, mama consiguió un trabajo como camarera pero no alcanzaba el dinero, la comida empezó a escasear, un primo me consiguió un trabajo en LAX fue duro acostumbrarme a la ciudad y pase por momentos muy duros, hasta que conocí a su padre y el resto ya lo conoce -contesto Emmett.

-Lo siento-musite. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, como no iba a saber esas cosas, Emmett era mi guardaespaldas desde hace ocho años

-No se preocupe señorita, mejor trate de dormir un poco debe estar muy cansada-me puse los auriculares y cerré los ojos, me sentía tan miserable después de escuchar la historia de Emmett, debia hacer algo para remediar la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaracion: La historia comenzara en el presente y luego viajaremos al pasado serán capítulos breves para explicar todo.**

**CAPITULO I**

**4 años atrás era una Princesa y ahora soy simplemente una Chica Ordinaria**

_A ver como puedo empezar a contar la historia de mi vida con una ``Había una vez ``o un ``Erase una vez ``, la primera opción era un poco trillada, asi que me quedaría con ``Erase una vez``, si ese seria un buen comienzo para comenzar a contar la historia de una princesa sin sangre azul ni un reino._

_Erase una vez en un ciudad calurosa y glamorosa a la cual llamaremos ``La meca del Cine``, muchas personas venderían hasta su alma para poder ingresar al selecto grupo de los que pertenecemos a esa industria, una industria que se dedicaba a comprar bellas jovencitas para moldearlas a su antojo y destruirles la autoestima, si decidías ser parte de ese mundo debías olvidar de dos cosas muy importantes: la privacidad y la felicidad._

_¿Cómo__ podías ser parte de ese selecto grupo__?_

_Si a mi me dieran a elegir jamás elegiría pertenecer a ese selecto grupo, no se por que alguien halla arriba decidió que naciera en el seno de una de las familias que eran consideradas como la realeza dentro de ese selecto grupo, mi padre Charlie Swan VI, con tan solo nombrar mi apellido las personas se arrodillaban a mis pies. Mis bisabuelos, mis abuelos, mis tíos eran personas muy influyentes en la industria._

_No se por que decidieron que naciera en esa familia si pudiera hablar con alguien pediría simplemente nacer en el seno de una familia normal, en un hogar en donde el amor entre mis padres sea un ejemplo para mi vida, en un hogar en donde al llegar de la escuela, mi madre este esperando en el comedor con el almuerzo listo, que me ayudara a hacer la tarea…_

Guarde el archivo, apague la computadora, me estire los brazos, sentía los músculos agarrotados. Me levante de la silla, agarre mi bata que estaba sobre el gabán de madera. Me la puse, era tarde y Edward aun no regresaba, el jamás se demoraba tanto su turno había terminado hacia horas, quería llamarlo pero sabia que de seguro estaría trabajando y no quería molestarlo.

Pero podía enviarle un mensaje no, diciéndole que lo extrañaba y preguntándole a que hora volvería, eso no sonaría a una novia celosa sino a una novia preocupada. Bajé corriendo las escaleras cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, de seguro Edward perdió las llaves a veces era tan despistado.

-Hola –me lleve una decepción cuando vi a Tanya parada en el umbral de la puerta. Tanya era la ex novia de Edward y tenían una hija juntos, Hannah una preciosa niña que acaba de cumplir nueve años era muy parecida a su madre.

Tanya era una mujer esbelta, alta, sus cabellos rubios acaramelados le llegaban hasta cintura y tenia unos profundos ojos azules .Ella también era doctora como Edward aunque ambos tenían diferentes especialidades. De hecho ellos se conocieron en la facultad, fueron novios un buen tiempo y cuando terminaron, Tanya se entero que estaba embarazada. Estuvieron a punto de casarse, cada vez que pensaba en eso me daba rabia saber que mi Edward estuvo a punto de casarse con otra que no era yo, pero al final desistieron de esos planes.

-Hola Tanya ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunte con preocupación al darme cuenta de la hora, le habría pasado algo a Hannah, quería a esa niña como si fuera mi hija.

-No, es que me han llamado del hospital surgió una emergencia Edward no me responde el teléfono y no se con quien dejar a Hannah, te molestaría cuidarla mira esta dormida así que no creara muchos problemas…

-Tanya sabes que siempre que pueda voy a cuidar a Hannah, no tengo problemas a ver esta en el auto verdad –le asegure, Tanya me tomo de las manos y musito un ``gracias`` apenas audible. La acompañe hasta su auto, Tanya abrió la puerta del copiloto, puse mis brazos debajo de las rodillas de Hannah, ella enrollo sus manitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Te debo una Sídney –dijo Tanya subiéndose a su auto, espere hasta que se fuera antes de entrar a la casa.

-Mama…-Hannah abrió sus ojos una mezcla perfecta entre los colores de los ojos de Edward y Tanya.- ¿Y mi mama?

-Tuvo una emergencia mi amor, así que te trajo aquí para que te cuidara–respondí, Hannah se froto los ojos.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya soy grande Sídney… ¿Y mi papa?, también esta trabajando-ahogo un bostezo, abri la puerta de su habitación, la deje sobre la cama y la arrope como a ella le gustaba.

-Duerme princesa, que tengas dulces sueños-le di un beso en la frente, Hannah cerro sus ojitos.

Ya eran pasada la medianoche y Edward no regresaba, agarre mi celular marque su números tres veces pero nadie me respondía, temia que alguien le hubiera pasado. Debía espantar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no debía llamar a la desgracia.

Puse una pava con agua sobre el fuego, un buen te serviría para calmar mis nervios. Volví a marcar el número de Edward pero nadie me respondió.

Serví el te en una taza, saque de la heladera un buen pedazo de un pastel de chocolate. Las puse sobre la meza del desayunador. El repiqueteo estridente del teléfono hizo que brincara de la silla, alargue la mano para tomar el auricular.

-Edward-dije a través del auricular.

-No soy Alice, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi cuñada preocupada.

-Edward aun no regresa a casa estoy un poco preocupada...Pero bah no me hagas caso, no se supone que estarías en una fiesta –dije, Alice se la había pasado la semana entera presumiendo de que estaba invitada a una fiesta en donde estarían varias celebridades de Hollywood. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales no quise acompañar a mi cuñada a esa fiesta.

-Si bueno ya no estoy en la fiesta estoy enamorada Sídney, acabo de conocer al hombre perfecto para mi, es todo lo que soñé….

-Espera un momento hace una semana estabas llorando por todos los rincones por culpa de Alec y ahora ya estas enamorada, Alice se que lo que te hicieron fue algo muy duro pero por favor piensa con la cabeza no puedes lanzarte…

-Si se que es algo pronto para iniciar una relación pero Jasper es perfecto-me congele cuando escuche ese nombre. Un nombre muy ligado a un pasado que quería olvidar

-Jasper…

-Jasper Whitlock-sentí que mi mundo se puso patas para arriba, sentía como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, todo se descubriría, perdería a Edward, a Hannah, todo lo que construí se iría por un tubo.-Sídney estas ahí ,si puedes creer que estoy en el cuarto de hotel con un famoso, esto es tan surrealista.

-Si muy surrealista-murmure, mi mente estaba a varios años luz perdida entre recuerdos del pasado.-Ey Alice debo colgar, Edward acaba de llegar.

-Ok, chao –corte la llamada.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesa del desayunador, por que Jasper apareció de nuevo .Maldita sea, si esa relación prosperaba eso significaría que Alice lo llevaría a casa y me el me vería a mi, podía reconocerme, aunque probablemente solo sea algo de una noche cosa improbable conociendo a mi ex prometido.

4 años atrás…Es ahí donde comenzó todo.

Cuando empecé a crecer y deje de ser la niña que robaba los vestidos de diseñador de su madre, que le encantaba sentirse una princesa y obligaba a su padre a que le comprara tiaras cada semana, comprendí que mi vida era una porquería ,no era feliz por mas que vivía en una jaula de oro.

Había muchas cosas que nunca pude hacer por ser una Swan, nunca fui a un parque con mis amigas, jamás me bañe con lodo, ni siquiera pude ir a la escuela, para que si eso lo hace la gente normal, tu eres una estrella, esa era la respuesta de mis padres cada vez que les pedía que me inscribieran en la escuela, debía conformarme con tener tutores privados.

A veces miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto y veía a los niños en la playa haciendo castillos de arena, riendo con sus padres, zambulléndose en el mar y añoraba una infancia normal, donde mi padre no fuera un actor que se la pasaba viajando para esquivar los problemas con mi mama, que para tratar de compensar su ausencia, me compraba regalos caros y una madre tan frustrada con su vida, que trataba de que yo tuviera la infancia que ella quiso.

-¿En que piensas amor?-pregunto Jasper, me encogí de hombros.

Jasper era un buen apuesto de facciones finas y alargadas, cabello de un color miel muy parecido al color de sus ojos.

-Nada importante amor, te he dicho que te amo-dije, acariciando con mis dedos sus nudillos.

-No hace mucho que no me lo decías, princesa esta todo bien –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que si amor, se que he estado un poco distante los últimos meses es que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones amor, se que los últimos meses han sido muy duros para ti, pero si tienes algún problema quiero que sepas que por mas que este al otro lado del mundo, puedes llamarme no importa la hora, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré-Deposito un beso en mi frente, por que no podía amar a este hombre.

-Te amo Jasper por siempre y para siempre, ya nadie nos podrá separar, se que he sido una idiota por haberte dejado ir pero ahora te prometo que te amare hasta que seamos viejitos–Mire a los ojos grises de Jasper, acaricie sus labios con mis yemas, no me importaba de que forma lo haría, pero me enamoraría de Jasper, el no se merecía que yo lo rechazara después de todo lo que el hizo por mi.

-Juntos por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe amor –Sus labios rozaron los míos, nos hundimos en un beso apasionado, la lengua de Jasper hizo contacto con la mía, mis manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos.

-Bebe, te deseo tanto –Sentía la erección de Jasper sobre mi parte más sensible, le saque la camisa rápidamente, sus pantalones corrieron el mismo destino.

-Te quiero dentro mío-susurre entre jadeos, Jasper me arranco las costosas bragas que llevaba puesta – ¿Sabes cuanto costaron esas bragas?

-No y no me interesa, bebe me vuelves loco –sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad, me arquee lo mas que pude, un dedo mas le siguió al otro, lleve mi mano hacia ahí para indicarle como quería que lo haga, Jasper metió un dedo mas, me sentía cerca de la gloria, sus dedos masajeaban mi clítoris en un lento compas.

-Ya no puedo mas, Jasper –sentí ese nudo tan familiar formarse en mi estomago, no me faltaba mucho para acabar.

-No te puedes correr hasta que te lo ordene, entendido señorita Swan –mis gemidos cada vez eran mas altos, Jasper metió otro dedo, maldito me estaba provocando, me aferre con fuerza a los barrotes de la cama, ya no aguantaba mas.

-Por favor…-suplique entre jadeos, ya no podía contenerme. Jasper me abrió mas las piernas, su lengua mordisqueo la parte mas sensible de mi anatomía –Me corro, me corro.

-Aguanta un poco más amor –pidió Jasper posicionándose en mi entrada, me refregué contra el para que supiera que estaba mas que lista, saco de una vez sus dedos de mi sexo, y los llevo uno por uno a sus labios, eso fue lo único que necesite para correrme.

-Te he dicho que no te podías correr sin mi autorización señorita Swan, creo que merece ser castigada –amaba los castigos de Jasper, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo me miraban, pensando en mi castigo.

-Soy una niña mala –dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente. Jasper entro dentro mío de una sola estocada, entraba y salía a un ritmo demencial, pronto ambos nos corrimos, el cayo agotado al lado mío en la cama.

-Eso fue solo un adelanto de tu castigo…-Esta seria una noche muy interesante.

Xxxx

-Jasper, tu sabes muy bien que odio las sorpresas –cruce los brazos, si el pensaba que subiría a ese auto estaba muy equivocado.

-Esta sorpresa te va a gustar, confías en mi verdad –Jasper me tomo de la cintura, obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos, el nunca podría lastimarme.

-Claro que si, pero al menos dime adonde iremos –pregunte intrigada, Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo decirte nada Bella, sube al auto se nos hace tarde –fruncí el ceño, odiaba cuando mi novio se ponía misterioso.-Ah por cierto cierra los ojos.

Cerré los ojos tal como el me lo indico, sentí como tapaba mis ojos con una venda, perfecto oficialmente Jasper me había secuestrado.

-No te perdonare esto jamás –refunfuñe, oí la risa cantarina de Jasper a mis espaldas.

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza, cuando veas la sorpresa se te pasara el enojo –ojala que esa sorpresa significara algo muy costoso, agache la cabeza cuando entre al auto.

Hicimos el viaje en total silencio, mis manos y las de Jasper estaban entrelazadas, muchos no creían en nuestra relación, decían que no duraríamos y ya estábamos a punto de cumplir un año juntos.

Tal vez no amaba a Jasper con la misma intensidad con la que el me amaba, pero cada día me esforzaba muchísimo para poder darle un poco del amor que mi príncipe sureño me daba.

Mi historia con Jasper empezó hace mucho años atrás, cuando cumplí trece años firme un contrato millonario para hacer una trilogía, ahí conocí a Jasper, era un buen chico, dulce, romántico y soñador, decía que esta era su gran oportunidad para poder triunfar, el siempre tuvo lo que yo nunca tuve, una infancia normal, una familia amorosa, una hermana sobre protectora, disfrutaba muchísimo cuando el me contaba anécdotas de su niñez.

Después de terminar de grabar la segunda parte de la película bote a Jasper por que ya me había enamorado de otro chico, Taylor era guitarrista de una banda de rock muy importante. El me mostro el camino de la destrucción, con el empecé a probar las drogas, el alcohol, nuestra relación era explosiva siempre cortábamos y volvíamos, el sexo era maravilloso pero letal, a el le encantaba pegarme y al principio lo consideraba excitante hasta que un día casi me mato a golpes, luego de Taylor vinieron otras relaciones fallidas, el ultimo novio que tuve antes de volver con Jasper fue James.

Ese idiota que lo único que quería al acercarse a mi era fama, y obtener un estúpido papel en la película de Coppola, cuando lo encontré con mi mejor amiga en la cama, caí en un cuadro depresivo, comía, vomitaba, iba a fiestas y me tomaba hasta el agua del florero, y consumía cualquier tipo de drogas, fue en una de esas noches que me volví a reencontrar con Jasper.

El resto es historia conocida empezamos a hablar cada vez mas seguido, cuando mi padre me interno en el centro de rehabilitación, el estuvo ahí en todo momento dándome su apoyo, cuando ya no tenia fuerzas, el me tomo de la mano, Jasper era el hombre perfecto pero yo no sentía nada por el, mas que agradecimiento.

Si eso es lo que sentía por Jasper agradecimiento y un profundo cariño de amigos, sabia que estaba mal que lo retuviera a mi lado siendo que no sentía nada por el, pero no podía dejarlo ir de nuevo, el era el hombre indicado para mi.

El auto dejo de moverse, será que ya habíamos llegamos a destino, ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunte.

-Aun falta mucho amor para llegar, recuerda agacha la cabeza cuando salgas-Le tendí mi mano derecha a Jasper para que me ayudara a bajar del auto.

-No hay escaleras o gradas verdad –pregunte, tenia miedo de tropezar, por que había elegido justo hoy utilizar tacones de 17 cm.

-Bebe, no te preocupes yo seré tu guía, jamás te dejare caer –la mano de Jasper aferro con fuerza la mía. Acá hay unas escaleras, ten mucho cuidado.

-Odio las sorpresas-dije frunciendo el ceño, subí cada peldaño con muchísimo cuidado.

-Ya amor deja de protestar pareces niña chiquita –Jasper me ayudo a sentarme en unos sillones de cuero, y luego me coloco un cinturón, ¿estábamos en un avión?

Me desate el nudo, cuando volví a ver confirme mis sospechas, mire a Jasper que estaba sentado al lado mío, el muy maldito.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte, Jasper saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y empezó a juguetear con el.-No podrás ignorarme por siempre.

-Relájate amor, solo te secuestrare por unas horas –Jasper me dio un casto beso en los labios, no se me pasaría el enojo tan fácilmente, excepto claro si la sorpresa fuera algo caro e exquisito.

Xxxx

-Jasper, enserio piensas que me voy a subir a esa cosa-dije, señalando al globo aerostático.

-Es muy seguro, así que deja de protestar –prácticamente me subió a rastras al globo aerostático, sentí un mareo cuando abandonamos tierra firme.

-Te juro Jasper que cuando volvamos a LA, me las vas a pagar –dije, apuntándole con el dedo.

-Mira amor –Jasper señalo el horizonte, el sol poco a poco iba ocultándose detrás de las montañas, recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi novio, el puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.-Sabes por que te traje aquí.

-No, aun no me has dicho el por que me secuestraste y me trajiste hasta aquí –conteste, Jasper me obligo a girarme, quedamos frente a frente, sus labios chocaron con los míos, con este beso el quería demostrarme todo el amor que sentía por mi.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, Jasper saco del bolsillo de su saco, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, al entender la intenciones de mi novio.

-Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi desea usted casarse con este simple sureño que la ama mas que a su vida, ayer juraste que me amarías hasta que seamos unos viejitos, pero las palabras no son eternas, por eso quisiera que aceptaras ser mi esposa-las luces naranjas bañaban el rostro de Jasper, sus ojos grises brillantes y ansiosos esperando mi respuesta, no podía destruir todas sus ilusiones, no seria capaz de volver a romperle el corazón de nuevo.

-Si, acepto casarme contigo –Jasper deslizo el anillo en mi dedo corazón, me arrodille para quedar a su altura, le di un beso en la frente, sellando nuestro compromiso.

Lo único bueno de este compromiso era el anillo, era de oro blanco y tenia un gran rubí en forma de corazón en el centro .De seguro valía mucho dinero

Xxxx

-Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que dentro de dos meses van a volver a internar a la ``princesita`` en un centro de rehabilitación, esa niña esta podrida, cuando te metes en las drogas ya no hay salida excepto la muerte –sentí una puñalada en el corazón cuando escuche esas palabras, no dolía el hecho de que estén hablando de mi sino el hecho de quien pronunciaba esas palabras, mi propio hermano.

-La detesto desde el día en que nació lo único que ha hecho es arruinarnos la vida, maldita sea la hora en que apareció esa tal Renee y destruyo el matrimonio de nuestros padres …

-Bella es igual de zorra que su mama, de tal palo tal astilla –unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando escuche lo que dijo mi hermana, mi mejor amiga.

-Hermanita acepta que la odias solo por el hecho de que ella te saco el trono, todos saben que tú no la soportas por que papa siempre la prefiere a ella antes que a ti-dijo Paul, no me importaba mucho lo que dijera ese estúpido, el y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, era el único que no fingía, siempre iba de frente.

-Charlie siempre la va a preferir a ella por que Isabella es su única hija en cambio nosotros solo somos unos niños que recogió de la calle…

-Mi padre nunca ha hecho preferencias siempre nos quiso a todos por igual –murmure, los tres se giraron al verme ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta, ninguno se inmuto, Sam se levanto del sofá y dejo su copa de coñac encima de la chimenea.

-Hola hermanita, veo que has decidido unirte a nuestra pequeña fiesta siento mucho informarte que es una reunión privada y tu no estas invitada-Paul me miraba con tanto odio y rencor, una cosa mas que era falso en mi vida, el cariño que decían sentir mis hermanos hacia mi.

-Creo que soy el tema principal de esta reunión así que quieran o no, me quedare a escuchar lo que tienen que decir sobre mi, por favor no se molesten hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí-conteste sarcásticamente, Kate me fulmino con la mirada.

-Debo irme tengo una reunión con mi agente, fue un placer verte Isabella ah por cierto me he enterado de tu compromiso, felicidades –le dedique una sonrisa al cobarde de mi hermano mayor.

-Gracias hermano se que tus deseos son muy sinceros y debes tratar de moderar tu consumo de alcohol, no quiero que te pase nada –esboce una falsa sonrisa, Sam hizo lo mismo antes de despedirse de sus hermanos y salir del salón.

-Ustedes también saldrán corriendo como el cobarde de Sam, o se quedaran a tomar el te conmigo es hora de ponernos al corriente no creen, hace mucho que no compartimos un momento entre hermanos –agarre la campanilla que estaba sobre la meza del café, la agite dos veces.

-Llamo señorita Swan –pregunto Anna, creo que ese era su nombre ni siquiera conocía a la mitad del personal que trabajaba en esta casa, por eso llamaba a todas las empleadas con ese nombre.

-¿Se quedaran a tomar el te?-pregunte a mis hermanos, ellos se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Perfecto les garantizo que pasaran una velada increíble, estaremos en el jardín por favor no demores mucho y dile a mi nana que no quiero te, que me prepare un batido de chocolate-ordene, Anna asintió con la cabeza y se retiro del salón.

-Acompáñenme al jardín ahí estaremos mucho mas cómodos, es un día esplendido –dije, dedicándole una sonrisa a mis hermanos.

Oía a mis hermanos hablar a mis espaldas pero no les di mucha importancia sabia muy bien cual era el tema de conversación, no me importaba mucho que hablaran de mi, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas me fallaran, ninguna persona que conocía era digna de mi confianza excepto mi nana y Jasper. Dolía un poco, ya que ellos eran mis hermanos.

-Bella, ¿que pretendes con todo esto? –pregunto Kate intrigada.

-Nada, simplemente les he invitado a tomar el te–conteste, restándole importancia a su pregunta.

-¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?-pregunto Paul.

-Si escuche unas cuantas cosas muy interesantes ,Anna –la jovencita que llevaba un gran jarrón de rosas rojas se detuvo en el camino ,indecisa ,que estúpida eran las muchachas del servicio.-Por favor lleva esas flores al basurero, detestó las rosas y dile al jardinero que quisiera hablar con el .

Anna asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas de la casa.

-Por favor tomen asiento –dije, indicando a mis hermanos que se sentaran enfrente de mí.-Espero disfruten de la vista, he mandado hacer unas pequeñas remodelaciones en el jardín, aun no esta terminada falta solo unos pequeños detalles.-Fue un gran gesto por parte de nuestro padre comprarme esta casa, no lo creen.

-Si fue un gran gesto de su parte, ojala el también se acordara que tiene otros hijos aparte de ti-dijo Kate con los puños crispados.

-Kate no seas envidiosa, si quieres puede decirle a papa que te regale el departamento de Nueva York total ya no lo voy a usar mas ,y como siempre quieres todo lo que es mío –dije con malicia, sabia muy bien que ella siempre se metía con todos mis ex novios después de que yo los botara.

-Permiso-musito la empleada.

-Anna ya te estabas tardando –dije la empleada dejo en la meza enfrente mío, mi batido de chocolate y dejo la charola con la teteras, las tasas de te, el azúcar y las galletitas en el centro.-Por favor sirve el te.

-No quiero te, tráigame una copa de whisky sin hielo –pidió Paul mirando con picardía las piernas de la empleada.

-¿Usted desea otra cosa?-pregunto Anna a Kate.

-Si, tráigame un café bien cargado con una dosis de coñac –ordeno Kate mirándose las uñas.

-Con permiso –dijo Anna, llevándose la bandeja.

-Ahora que estamos solo podemos hablar con total confianza, mira para nadie es un hecho de que yo no te aguanto siempre has sido una mocosa malcriada que llego a arruinar nuestras vida, antes de que tu aparecieras papa nos quería a nosotros pero cuando Renee se embarazo, dejamos de existir para Charlie, pasamos a ser simplemente un estorbo para el, a mi no me importa mucho, al final cuando el muera se nos quedara una parte de su dinero, y mientras el siga manteniéndome estaré tranquilo –musito Paul.

-Puedo pedirle a papa que deje de darte de dinero, sabes que tengo un poder especial sobre el –murmure, Paul se levanto de la meza.

-No me provoques Isabella, se muchas cosas sobre ti que podían dejar helado al podre de Jasper, creo que a el le interesara saber que le estas poniendo el cuerno con tu guardaespaldas, creo que eso desbarataría tus planes de matrimonio-maldito si el iba a jugar así, yo también lo haría.

-A mi nadie me amenaza entendido Paul por que yo también se muchos secretos tuyos, te pueden expulsar del equipo si se enteran que usas drogas...

-Tu no dirás nada, entendido Isabella ambos tenemos mucho que perder si abrimos la boca –dijo Paul, golpeando la meza con ambas manos.

-Soy una tumba hermanito, solo que si me sigues provocando puede ser que alguien envié una foto a TMZ y tu carrera esta acabada-musite, Paul se marcho furioso dejándome a solas con mi adorada hermana.-La misma advertencia te la hago a ti, Katherine.

-Ambas estamos cortadas con la misma tijera Isabella, a mi no me engañas se muy bien que finges ser otra ante papa, el muy iluso aun piensa que eres virgen, se todos tus secretos y tu los míos, si abrimos las boca ambas nos perjudicaremos, no soy tan impulsiva como mis hermanos ,se lo que me conviene y ponerme en tu contra es un suicidio ,tienes a toda la industria a tus pies ,a pesar de tus escándalos y de tu mala fama ,aun así miles de directores mueren por trabajar contigo, no se que tienes pero todos caes a tus pies cuando te conocen ,creo que en este mundo no hay nadie que pueda doblegarte, jamás nadie te dijo que no ,lo que quieres lo obtienes…

-Con permiso, señorita aquí le traigo su café y el joven Paul-pregunto Anna dejando enfrente de mi hermana su tasa de café.

-Se ha retirado, no se sentía muy bien por favor retírate y no nos molestes mas –ordene, Anna asintió con la cabeza y nos dejo a solas.

-Antes de tu nacieras para Charlie yo era su princesa, con un solo una palabra tenia el mundo a mis pies, pero ese día en que papa nos dijo que Renee estaba embarazada intuí que mi reinado acabo, en sus ojos había una chispa de felicidad y orgullo, cuando naciste fuimos al hospital, papa te tenia en sus brazos y te llamaba princesa, desde ese día te odie por que me sacaste el amor de mi padre-unas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kate.

-Papa siempre nos quiso a las dos por igual, no por el hecho de que yo haya nacido el dejo de quererte –dije, tomando un sorbo de mi batido.

-Claro que no, a mi solo una vez me compro una tiara, en cambio a ti Isabella cuantas tiaras te regalo, cuantas veces vi como el te traía regalos de sus viajes y a nosotros que nos traía nada, si tenia suerte me compraba una muñeca y a ti cuantas muñecas de porcelana, juegos de te, maquillaje y ni hablemos de la ropa que te compro…

-Tal vez el tenga una cierta predilección por mi, pero eso no significa que el no los quería, mi padre nos ama a todos por igual, los cuatro somos sus hijos, Katherine –dije, tomándole de la mano.

-Cada noche me acuesto con chicos diferentes para sentir un poco de cariño, tu no sabes lo que es sentir el rechazo de tus padres –murmuro Kate, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Kate ambas hacemos lo mismo, acostarnos con chicos o chicas para buscar un poco de cariño, sin embargo al despertar me siento sucia y vacía, mira esta casa es enorme, tengo mas de quince empleados trabajando para mi, tengo millones de dólares en el banco, puedo vivir tranquilamente el resto de mi vida sin preocuparme por nada, y me siento tan sola, a pesar de que tengo a Jasper a mi lado –dije, mientras unas lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Tenemos todo lo que la mayoría de las personas desean, fama, dinero, estatus quo pero somos tan infelices, de que nos sirve todo el dinero de nuestro padre si no podemos comprar la felicidad, brindemos por eso Bella por nuestra vida de porquería –Kate levanto su taza de café.

-Salud hermana –dije levantando mi copa.

-Debo irme si me hace tarde, tengo una reunión con mi publicista –anuncio Kate, tomo lo que quedaba en su taza y se levanto de la silla.

-Kate –dije recordando algo que ella había dicho, mi hermana me miro con una falsa sonrisa, tal vez no volvería a confiar en ella pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la apreciaba.-Tu crees que soy igual de zorra que mi mama.

-De tal palo, tal astilla, adiós Bella nos vemos mañana, aun no puedo creer que solo falte una semana para tu boda, mándale mis saludos a papa –dijo mi hermana dándome dos besos en las mejillas.

-No volveremos a ser las amigas que fuimos...

-Nunca fuimos amigas, no te hagas de la mosca muerte tu también hablas mal de mi a mis espaldas, simplemente haremos como si nada pasa, en eso consiste nuestra vida en aparentar ser algo que no somos –musito mi hermana.

Me quede sentada meditando lo que me había dicho mi hermana, ``De tal palo, tal astilla``. Nunca quise ser igual a mi madre, y en cambio sin proponérmelo cada día que pasaba me parecía mas a ella, tenia un novio que era capaz de darme el mundo entero si se lo pedía, y yo como le correspondía su amor acostándome con Garrett.

Las palabras de Kate dolían por el simple hecho de que yo no quería ser como mi madre ,cuantas noches de mi infancia no la pase en vela, viendo como sus amantes desfilaban por la casa mientras mi padre estaba trabajando en el exterior.

Y ahora yo hacia lo mismo al engañar a Jasper, debía remediar esa situación, jamás me convertiría en una copia de mi madre.

-Hola mi niña, tus hermanos ya se han ido –me gire al oír la voz de mi nana, me levante de mi silla y corrí a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?–pregunto mi nana preocupada, acariciándome la espalda.

-Solo quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo esta bien nana –pedí mirando a los ojos azules de mi nana.

-Las princesas no deben llorar…Seca tus lagrimas niña mía, por favor no quiero verte triste piensa que muchas niñas quisieran tener todo lo que tu tienes-dijo mi nana secando mis lagrimas.

-Ese es el problema nana, cuando era una niña me encantaba mi vida, era un princesa sin reino ni sangre azul pero tenia el mundo entero a mis pies, me encantaba conocer lugares fantásticos, que me tomaran fotos y me trataran como lo que era, una princesa hasta que me harte nana, se que es ingrato lo que voy a decir pero a veces quisiera ser otra persona para poder hacer todas las cosas que hace alguien normal...

-Mi niña tu eres nunca podrás ser una persona normal, eres una Swan por mas que reniegues de la vida que te toco…

Era una Swan, nunca podría cambiar quien era y mucho menos podría pretender ser alguien más.

Xxxx

Me frote los ojos con pereza era muy temprano aun faltaban varias horas para mi boda ,hoy era el gran día ,quise vomitar cuando pensé en la idea en que hoy uniría mi vida para siempre al lado un hombre por el cual no sentía nada.

-Es muy temprano princesa no te vayas quédate un rato mas –suplico Garrett agarrándome del brazo, impidiendo que me levantara de la cama.

-Debo irme antes de que los demás empleados despierten, y recuerda esto es la despedida –dije, deshaciéndome de su agarre.

-Lo se princesa, enserio debes casarte con ese idiota…

-No quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo- me levante de la cama y busque mi ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

-Princesa tal vez no tenga mucho dinero, pero si un gran corazón sabes que te amo podríamos huir juntos, me mataría trabajando para que nada te faltara…

-Garrett no seas iluso tu crees que dejaría a Jasper por ti estas muy equivocado, mira entiendo bien esto lo nuestro solo fue algo del momento, me gusta coger contigo pero hasta ahí no quiero tener nada contigo, mírate eres un simple guardaespaldas y yo soy una princesa acostumbrada a la buena vida, ni trabajando toda tu vida podrás darme la vida que merezco –me senté al lado de Garrett en la cama, le tome de la mano.-No te ilusiones ,las personas como tu no pueden soñar muy alto.

-Eres muy mala Isabella, algún día alguien te hará sufrir y te humillara como tu lo haces con las personas, solo ruego que algún día sepas lo que es estar enamorada y que esa persona te desprecie, todo lo que haces es esta vida, bueno o malo terminaras pagándolo-negué con la cabeza yo no creía en esas boberías, le di un beso en la mejilla a Garrett como despedida.

-El dinero no es nada si no tienes amor, ojala seas feliz en esta jaula de oro…-Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi mente viajara al pasado.

_Salí del salón, no vi a Eleazar por ningún lado, de seguro estaría en su habitación pero a mi nunca me permitían entrar ahí, decían que era mal visto que una niña entre en el cuarto de un hombre por mas que sea mi hermano._

_Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, aguantando las lagrimas y recordando las palabras de mi madre "__las princesas nunca deben demostrar debilidad", estuve largo rato parada enfrente de la puerta de Eleazar, antes de decidirme a entrar, toque dos veces, como me enseño mi nana._

_-Hola princesa ¿Como estas?-Eleazar estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, y al lado había una maleta negra._

_-¿Te iras?-pregunte, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, Eleazar asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama._

_-Ya hable con mi padre, vendrá a buscarme mañana, le ofrecieron un trabajo en Italia –enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, yo no quería que mi hermano favorito se fuera, y ni siquiera sabia donde quedaba Italia, y todo era por mi culpa –Belly Bells no llores, por favor, tu y yo sabemos que era algo que se veía venir, yo ya no soporto vivir aquí en esta maldita jaula de oro._

_- Por favor no te vayas, voy a hablar con mami y si le pides disculpas –Eleazar se arrodillo enfrente mío, y seco mis lagrimas, me abrazo con fuerza, yo no quería que el se mudara a Italia, el era mi único amigo._

_-Belly Bells ya no hay vuelta atrás ,solo espero que Renee no envenene tu corazón ,con sus patrañas por que las personas valen por lo que son y no por lo que tienen ,no quiero que te conviertas en una princesa sin sentimientos ,el dinero no es nada si no tienes amor ,ojala seas feliz en esta jaula de oro …_

_-Te odio, prometiste que nunca te irías –empuje a Eleazar al suelo, no quería saber mas nada de el, para mi estaba muerto, solo corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación, me encerré en mi armario y me refugie allí, no salí de mi escondite hasta el día siguiente, cuando escuche el claxon del viejo Mustang de Aro, el padre de Eleazar._

_Escondida entre unos arbusto, vi partir a mi hermano favorito en el mundo, aun recordaba sus palabras "No quiero que te conviertas en una princesa sin sentimientos, el dinero no es nada si no tienes amor"._

-Seré muy feliz, no te preocupes por eso tengo dinero y el amor de un hombre que mas puedo pedir a la vida –gire el pomo de la puerta ,mire a ambos costados asegurándome que no había nadie.

Camine por la casa vacía aun faltaban diez horas para mi boda, no quería ir a mi habitación, tal vez Garrett tenia razón en algo, era una persona infeliz tenia todo lo que una persona normal quería pero aun así sentía que mi vida era vacía.

Extrañaba a mi hermano mayor ojala pudiera venir a la boda, saber que el estaría a mi lado en esos momentos tan cruciales de mi vida, seria un gran apoyo para mi.

Salí de la casa camine por el jardín sin rumbo fijo, mis pies se movían por si solos y sin darme cuenta acabe en del mismo lugar en donde solía pasar largas horas de mi niñez con Eleazar.

Abrí la puerta que separaba mi casa de la playa ese lugar vetado para mi, nunca me atrevía a bajar a la playa siempre me quedaba sentada en los escalones y miraba hacia el horizonte. Hoy no quería quedarme sentada en los escalones.

Me saque los zapatos para estar mas cómoda, los escalones eran muy antiguos crujían con cada pisada que daba, las olas chocaban violentamente contra las rocas.

Sentía que volvía a ser una niña, me senté en la arena observando el amanecer, deje mis zapatos a un lado, este era uno de esos momentos en donde sentía que no era una Swan.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada inmóvil observando el amanecer, cuando me di cuenta ya el sol estaba en lo alto, me levante y sacudí mis pantalones, era hora de regresar a mi vida.

Escuche unas risas a mis espaldas. Hoy no era mi día de suerte, supuestamente esta era una playa privada.

-Isabella, Isabella –escuche un grito a mis espaldas, podía ignorarla y largarme de allí pero corría el riesgo de que esa mujer me persiguiera, mejor no tentar al destino.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a una jovencita debía de tener mi edad ,era unos centímetros mas baja que yo ,tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su cabello negro azabache corto peinado en diferentes direcciones.

-Ves Alec, te dije que era Isabella –al lado de la jovencita había un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, piel blanca como la tiza, facciones aristocráticas y cabello rubio, en cierta forma se parecían, serian hermanos.

-Es un placer conocerte ,eres una de mis actrices favoritas ,me encanta como actúas ,quisiera ser como tu …-Me quede muda ,esa niña hablaba muy rápido ,parecía como si no respirara.-Ah por cierto soy Alice Cullen y este apuesto joven que esta a mi lado es mi novio Alec Green.

-¿Novios?, pensé que eran hermanos…

-Siempre nos dicen eso, pero bueno según mi abuelo tu otra mitad debe parecerse a ti o no se que –contesto Alice a mi pregunta.

-Les puedo tomar una foto Alice me ha hecho correr hasta aquí para poder sacarse una foto contigo-musito el joven, mostrando una cámara fotográfica profesional.

-Claro, no hay problema –dije, Alice se paro al lado mío.

-Saca bien la foto amor se la mostrare a Edward cuando llegue, eras la fantasía de mi hermano en su adolescencia-eso me dio una idea.

-Espera, dijiste que era la fantasía de tu hermano verdad-Alice asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se formo en su cara cuando comprendió mis intenciones.

-Esto lo va a matar o Ángela, a ver que te parece si nos recostamos en la arena para hacerlo un poco mas caliente –asentí con la cabeza, esta chica me caí bien.

-Sera un buen regalo para Edward en su cumpleaños, eso se los garantizo –dijo Alec, me acosté en el suelo, Alice hizo lo mismo.

Estire mis brazos hacia atrás, Alice se sentó a horcajas sobre mi, juntamos nuestras frentes, parecía como si estuviéramos a punto de besarnos.

-Ángela va a matar a Edward –sentencia Alec, después de sacarnos la foto.

-Ah por cierto, felicidades –dijo Alice de repente, eso hizo que cayera a la realidad hoy era el día de mi boda, de seguro todos estarían desesperados buscándome, por un momento me había olvidado de todo, era como si fuera otra persona haciendo locuras con sus amigos.-De seguro debes de estar muy feliz ,es el día que toda mujer sueña.

-Si estoy muy feliz, Jasper es un gran chico y lo amo –mentí, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Jasper es muy caliente…

-Perdón Alice, como que caliente –dijo Alec cruzando los brazos.

-Tu sabes que el único en mi vida eres tu mi amor –Alice le dio un beso en los labios, se notaba que este par se amaba.-Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

-Te amo, te amo y te amo, yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eres mi alma gemela-Alice y Alec se amaban de eso no había duda, seria capaz de amar a Jasper con la misma intensidad.

Sentí envidia por que yo también quería a un novio que me mirara de esa forma, como si fuera una estrella que iluminara su oscura existencia, no pude observarlos por mucho tiempo porque con tan solo mirarlo me sentía triste e incómoda, deseaba un amor como el de esos dos jóvenes.

Sabía que el amor no existía, sólo eran invenciones de escritores que me lavaron el cerebro, desde que descubrí a mi madre hablando con su amante, murieron las historias de amor, las detestaba porque sabía que el amor no existía y en cambio ahora al ver a esos dos jóvenes, quería llorar, porque yo no podía tener un amor así como el del ellos, yo también necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara y me protegiera. ¿Es que acaso yo no tenía derecho a tener un amor para toda la vida?

Tal vez Jasper era mi alma gemela, pero es que siempre decían que al mirar a los ojos de esa persona, sabes que esta destinada a ella en cambio yo no sentía nada de eso cuando miraba a mi futuro esposo.

-Muchas gracias Isabella por todo, eres muy agradable y te aseguro que mi hermano morirá con esta foto –dijo Alice abrazándome, ese gesto me tomo por sorpresa, le correspondí el abrazo, en mi mundo no habían esas muestras de cariño.

-Corrección Ángela va a matarlo –dijo Alec, le paso la cámara a Alice –Puedo tomarme una foto contigo.

-Claro, Alice me das permiso –le pregunte a Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza. El se puso al lado mío.

-Digan whisky –dijo Alice antes de tomar la foto.

-Nos vemos chicos, tengo que ir a prepararme espero volver a verte me caíste muy bien Alice…

-Tengo la intuición de que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Alice, me despedí de ellos con un gesto de la mano.

Xxxx

-Hola hija –saludo mi madre entrando al comedor, que hacia ella aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte estupefacta, si Rebecca veía a mi madre se armaría la segunda guerra mundial.

-Soy tu madre, y debo estar presente en el día más importante de tu vida…

-No me vengas con esas, se muy que a ti lo único que te interesa es el dinero, así que no vengas a hacerte de la maternal, aparte si Rebecca te ve aquí se va a haber un lio –tome un sorbo de mi zumo de naranja.

Anna, le sirvió el desayuno a mi madre.

-Tampoco soy tan frívola mi vida, y ni te estreses por Rebecca ella ya no es la novia de tu papa, la boto hace unas horas –justo el día de mi boda tenia que suceder que mis padres se reconcilien por decima vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar con papa esta vez?-Pregunte, Renee agarro unas tostadas y las puso en su plato.

-No te alegra que volvamos a estar juntos, eso es lo que todos los niños quiere -dijo Renee, untando sus tostadas con mermelada.-

-Mama tu yo sabemos que esa reconciliación va a durar solo unos meses hasta que aparezca otro jovencito apuesto con ganas de triunfar que vera en ti una gran oportunidad, harás todo lo posible para que papa lo contrate en alguna película, luego botaras a papa y te quedaras con el jovencito, hasta que este te bote a ti y volverás con papa…

-Amor tu sabes que amo a tu papa, a mi manera –esa era otra de las miles de excusas de Renee, lo que mas rabia me daba, era de que mi papa siempre volvía a caer en sus redes, el aun la amaba y ella se aprovechaba de eso.

-¿Quieres café?-asentí con la cabeza, Renee le hizo un gesto a la empleada para que me sirviera el café.

-Quiero que me traigas un te de hierbas ah y dile a la cocinera que las frutas están pasadas –la empleada retiro el plato de frutas y se marcho dejándome a solas con mi madre.

-Te detesto tanto mama, me da vergüenza ser tu hija –musito mirando con odio a la mujer que me dio la vida.

-Hija mía simplemente vivo mi vida, no te me pongas moralista tu eres igual a mi aunque trates de negarlo, ambas estamos cortadas por la misma tijera…

-Yo nunca seré igual que tu Renee-sentencie, le empleada apareció de nuevo. Dejo enfrente de mi mama su te y se marcho de vuelta

-Bella te daré un consejo de madre a hija ,jamás te enamores ,ni entregues tu corazón por que solo los humanos corrientes creen en esas cosas ,nunca te dejes guiar por esos sentimientos insignificantes ,el amor no te da de comer ,ni tampoco te da lujos ,el amor es algo que inventaron unos pobres ilusos para cautivar a mentes sin dinero ,tu mi pequeña eres inteligente ,fíjate solo en el apellido y en cuantos millones tiene en el banco .¿Me has entendido?, hiciste una buena elección al casarte con Jasper…

El amor si existía, hoy lo había visto en esos jóvenes, mi vida era tan miserable.

-Se supone que una madre debe de decir todo lo contrario-dije irónicamente.

-Iré a prepararme, debes apurarte-mi madre me dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarme sola.

Me levante de la silla, necesitaba hablar con mi padre. Camine por la casa no había señal de mi padre por ninguna parte.

-Anna, ¿has visto a mi padre? le pregunte a una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Si esta en su estudio, me ha pedido que no lo molesten –contesto la empleada.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, necesitaba hablar con mi padre, no iba a permitir que Renee le volviera a romper el corazón. Toque dos veces la puerta antes de entrar.

Mi padre estaba hablando por teléfono, con un gesto me indico que tomara asiento en una de las sillas enfrente de el.

-Claro nos vemos, cuando te he fallado-mi padre corto la llamada luego de despedirse tres veces más.

-Pequeña ¿Por qué aun no te has preparado?-pregunto mi padre observándome detenidamente.

-Papa no quiero que sufras por que no te das cuenta que Renee solo te hace sufrir, ella solo te utiliza por favor abre los ojos ya no quiero que sufras…

-Esta vez será diferente –dijo mi padre con total convicción, se levanto de su silla y empezó a caminar por su estudio.

-He escuchado eso millones de veces ,y siempre sucede lo mismo mama te deja ,tu caes en un cuadro depresivo y dos meses después estas casado con una mujer de la cual no sabes nada ,papa esto es un maldito circulo vicioso por favor abre los ojos –suplique ,no quería el sufriera mas por Renee.

-Amor por favor no te metas en mis asuntos –pidió mi padre, sirviéndose una copa de coñac.

-Solo pídele a tu séptima esposa que no me haga usar otro horripilante vestido de dama de honor –pedí, oí la risa de mi padre.

-No habrá una séptima esposa –sentencio mi padre, negué con la cabeza, dentro de seis meses habría una nueva señora Swan, solo esperaba que esta fuera la ultima.

-Papa por que no te das cuenta que mama nunca te quiso, si se caso contigo fue solo para poder ser parte de la industria, por que eres tan tonto...

-Isabella soy un hombre enamorado, se que tu madre tal vez no me ame como yo a ella pero daría mi vida entera para hacerla feliz, se que a ti te duele toda esta situación pero deberías comprender que un hombre enamorado hace esas cosas-mi padre se sirvió otra copa.

-No comprendo papa, por mas que este enamorada jamás haría esas cosas –sentencie, mi padre dejo de moverse y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Bella que sientes por Jasper?-pregunto mi padre de repente. Medite unos segundos mi respuesta.

-Jasper es un buen chico, dulce, atento, caballeroso…

-No pregunte sus virtudes, pregunte que sentías por el hombre que en unas pocas horas se convertirá en tu esposo-dijo mi padre.

-El es un buen hombre papa, Jasper es el indicado para mi, ha estado conmigo en mis peores momentos eso es lo que hacen las personas enamoradas estar en las buenas y en las malas creo, aparte me llevo muy bien con el –mi padre me miro por unos largos minutos.

-Estas segura de que quieres casarte por que creo que tu lo que sientes por Jasper es agradecimiento, uno no se casa por agradecimiento sino por amor…

-El amor puede venir mas adelante con la convivencia…

-No te engañes hija mía, el amor no se impone, el amor nace naturalmente, no te diré que canceles tu boda por que quedare como un papa celoso aparte es tu decisión pero solo quiero que medites bien la decisión que vas a tomar, el matrimonio no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera –mire a mi padre, el hombre que se había casado seis veces ya, era increíble que el estuviera dándome consejos amorosos a mi cuando su vida sentimental era un caos.-Se que no soy el mejor ejemplo pero es que no quiero que cometes los mismos errores que cometí.

-Papa no te preocupes, te juro que mi matrimonio va a funcionar –asegure con total convicción.

-Toda matrimonio sin amor acaba mal –Quise debatir lo que mi padre dijo, pero el me ordeno callar con un gesto de la mano.-Debo darte mi regalo.

-Oh gracias papa-mi padre saco de unos de los cajones de su escritorio una caja de madera tallada.

-Dicen que el dinero no puedo comprar la felicidad es cierto pero si puedo comprarte otra identidad, en ese caja encontraras una nueva vida Bella, será tu decisión cambiar tu destino, se que tal vez afuera de estas cuatro paredes hay un hombre que te hará conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra amor…

Alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase –dije.

-Niña debes ir a prepararte se te hace tarde –mire a mi padre y luego a mi nana.

-Dame unos minutos –pedí, mi nana asintió con la cabeza.

-Papa seré muy feliz –musite, levantándome de la silla.

-Espero que en unos años tengamos esta misma conversación hija mía, y que cuando te pregunte que sientes por ese hombre veo amo en tus ojos, no tristeza y deseo que me digas cuanto lo amas, no los motivos por los cuales debes casarte...

-Papa me casare con Jasper –sentencie.

-Hay un auto esperando la cochera, en esa caja hay dinero aparte habilite una cuenta corriente a tu nombre, te estoy todos los medios para ser feliz niña mía –dijo mi padre.

Abrase a mi padre, antes de salir del despacho.


End file.
